Aluminium profile bars are used for different purposes throughout the industry. One use is beams for conveyor systems. Another use is to provide protective machine housings or protective machine fences, which are intended to enclose a machine in a safe way. Such an enclosure is often assembled from profile bars interconnected by different joint elements depending on requirements, load-carrying capacity and function. Different profile systems are known and supplied from different suppliers.
Such systems comprise straight or curved profile bars of different dimensions, and a number of joint elements, base elements, fittings and panel elements. The different parts are selected and are easily mounted in a modular manner, where all parts fit together in a flexible way. It thus possible to build a modular construction such as a machine housing or a machine fence of any desired size and shape in an easy way, often without the need to use any special tools. An example of a company producing such modular systems is MS Plus Automation, which supplies modular profile systems of various sizes. Such systems provide a good protection and a pleasant appearance.
However, such modular systems have some characteristics that may be disadvantageous in some circumstances. One problem may be that a modular construction must be built from one side to the other in a specific order, such that all joint elements can be attached in the proper order. If a part in the middle must be removed, a large part of the modular construction must be disassembled in order to reach the joints in the middle.
Another disadvantage may be that the modular system does not allow a modular construction to be built in modular sections that are preassembled at one building site and are then assembled to the complete modular construction at the end user site. Such a case may be when a machine with a protective housing is to be tested at the production site before delivery. If the protective housing is completely assembled at the production site, it cannot be disassembled into modular sections for an easy transportation and delivery. Instead, the protective housing must be delivered completely assembled or must be disassembled before delivery.
There is thus room for an improved connector and an improved modular system.